<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summoning by nuyhe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854013">The Summoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyhe/pseuds/nuyhe'>nuyhe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), Waanjai, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Demon, Gulf Kanawut - Freeform, M/M, Mew Suppasit - Freeform, MewGulf - Freeform, Smut, Thai, Thai BL, TharnType, boylove, demon fucking, demon mew, demonAU, incubus, mlm, thaibl, tharntype the series, virgin gulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuyhe/pseuds/nuyhe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-mewgulf one shot-</p><p>gulf is already in his early 20's and desperate to lose his virginity. he didnt know what he was getting himself into after summoning an incubus, a sex demon, to solve his little issue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MewGulf - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in his early 20's, Gulf is kinda ashamed of still being a virgin. He's had plenty of opportunities to hook up with really good looking guys from his college but there's just something that isn't giving him that spark. None of his friends know that he's still a virgin, which makes it awkward when he has to make up stories of him sleeping with people just to fit in with his very sexually active friends.</p><p>Thankfully, he lived off campus in his own apartment where being a sex deprived boy, he could get off in peace whenever he wanted. And tonight was definitely one of those nights. Gulf had a lot of pent up anxiety as exams were coming up, so doing what he knew best, masturbating was his go-to stress reliever. Unfortunately for him, Gulf couldn't stay in the mood. Even with his go-to porn video on and his hand in his boxers, he just couldn't stay hard long enough. So he decided to venture to a different side of pornography that he's known of, but never particularly been interested in enough to actually watch. </p><p>What type of pornography you ask? None other than Horror Porn.</p><p>Gulf typed it into the search bar of the most classic porn site known to man, PornHub. There's a lot more videos than he remembered, a lot more gorey too. A lot of the themed videos he came across where demon fucking. "Interesting..", He thought. He clicked the one that had the most views titled, Incubus Fucks Twink. As he watched it, he could feel himself starting to get increasingly aroused, "Am I really into this kind of stuff?!", he whispered to himself. He continued to watch as the large demonic looking man with horns wrecked the smaller boy. Hearing the moans and animalistic grunts from the video started making him needy. </p><p>Gulf reached back into his boxers, he was already incredibly hard and surprisingly sensitive. He started off pumping his hand around his cock slowly, but soon started going at the same speed and rhythm as the actor in the video. As he starts to feel himself lift more into cloud nine, he closes his eyes and tilts his head back only listening to the sound of the moans in the video mix with his own. His body becomes tense as he gets closer and closer to his climax. At this point, Gulf is no longer holding his phone as he unknowingly threw it to the side. With his now free hand, he couldn't help but stick his fingers in his mouth. The duel sensation of his hand around his cock and swirling his tongue around his fingers made him reach his climax in an instant. </p><p>All he can do is pant, his cock is so sensitive that as he goes to remove his hand, it makes him gasp. After finally regaining his composure, he cleans himself up, showers and goes to bed. But there's something on his mind even as he sleeps. He wants an incubus of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he wakes up he can only remember one thing, a man. But it wasn't an ordinary man, this man had long dark horns that protruded out from his medium length jet black hair, piercing golden colored eyes that put you in a trance, his prominent jawline and slender but thick build with broad shoulders. He remembers the man's incredibly veiny hands that engulfed his throat. Gulf places his hands gently touching his neck as if he can still feel them there and all he can hear in his mind is the deep seductive voice whispering in his ear, "You know how to find me, see you soon."</p><p>With a gulp, Gulf tells himself it was just a dream. For the rest of the day he tries to ignore it but ends up spacing out during his classes. While at lunch with his friends, they have their regular conversations not really paying attention to Gulf not fully being present. One of his friends begins to talk about something that snaps Gulf out of his daze and catches his attention. Gulfs friend pulls out his phone, "Guys look at what I found last night! Did you know there are sex demons?! You can even summon them yourself!" He continues to tell the group about the incubus and succubus and explains the mythology and how to summon them. Gulf didn't know that the facial expression he had was so obvious, his friends ask if he's okay to which he obviously said he was fine. "It can't be a coincidence.. can it?", he thinks to himself. </p><p>When he finally got back to his apartment, he could only distract himself for so long before his thoughts were taken over by the thing that was distracting him all day. He decided to give in and do his own research. After hitting search, the first thing that pops up is an article that starts with,</p><p>"An incubus is a demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon sleeping women in order to engage in sexual activity with them."</p><p>Looking at the pictures given he thinks, "This doesn't look like the man I dreamt of... he looked more human besides the horns.." Gulf reads article after article, basically all giving the same information. He then stumbles upon a site that tells you how to summon an incubus which leaves him highly tempted. He shuts off his phone and tries to ignore his growing urge to perform the ritual. The longer he sat there the louder a voice in his head got that kept repeating, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"</p><p>Between his own curiosity and the seductive voice he keeps hearing, he gives in. He opens his phone to write down the instructions as followed,</p><p>"At midnight, visualize your incubus/succubus. Then, prick your finger and chant, "Oh (incubus/succubus) of mine, I call to thee with this blood offering to come to me, so may it be." And wait for one to appear before you."</p><p>Even though it sounded silly and quite honestly a load of shit, what could go wrong?</p><p>Gulf did what the directions said, once it hit 12:00am he began. Sitting at the head of his bed, he takes a deep breath and pricks his index finger then gently squeezing so a small amount of blood could run down it. He closes his eyes and pictures the man, or what he now knows as an incubus, he saw in his dreams making sure to invision every detail he could remember. Once he was satisfied, he began to recite the chant. At first, due to being nervous, he was barely speaking in a whisper. He clears his throat, and starts again but with more confidence. After waiting a few seconds after the chant he then opens his eyes to see nothing. "It didn't work. Of course, why would it I'm so dumb to even attempt something so obviously fake." He said to himself. He couldn't believe he would fall for something like that and decides to take a shower and just go to bed.</p><p>Several minutes later and his shower is done, he grabs his towel and wraps it around his waist before reaching for the door knob. As he opens the bathroom door he is stunned to see a man sitting on his bed. Gulf didn't take any time to process what he saw as he immediately shut and locked the bathroom door out of fear. At first he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him until he hears a familiar voice from outside, "No need to be afraid, let's have a... chat." Gulf can hear the smirk in the man's voice, where has he heard this voice before? How did he get into his apartment? Are just some of the questions Gulf was asking himself. He knows he can't stay and hide in the bathroom forever, especially if he needs to call for help as his phone was on his bedside table. He decides to open the bathroom door as he didn't technically feel scared, so what's the worst that could happen?</p><p>Gulf opens the door and faces the figure still sitting on his bed. The moment their eyes meet, it finally hits Gulf at whos right in front of him. He becomes speechless and only able to utter a few words, " Y-you....my dream... how are you—" is all Gulf is able to say as he watches a condescending smirk appear on the man's face.</p><p>The man gently stands up and takes a few steps towards him, "Mew. My name is Mew. I knew you couldn't resist calling me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How.. this can't be real this isn't real.." Gulf said covering his eyes as he turned his back to Mew in disbelief. Mew stepped closer to Gulf who was still trying to shake himself into reality. Mew gently slides his hands across Gulf's bare waist, "Oh, this is very real." he whispers as he starts placing kisses onto Gulf's shoulders and up the back of his neck. Gulf slowly turns around and is now nearly nose to nose with Mew. "This can't be- there's no way this is really happening-", Gulf gets interrupted due to Mew crashing his lips onto Gulf's. "Does it feel real? What about.. this?", Mew holds the back of Gulf's neck, looking him in the eyes as he drags his fingers lightly down from his chest to the hem of the towel still around Gulf's waist.</p><p>Gulf starts to look down but is instantly brought back to Mews eyes as Mew grips Gulfs hair pulling his head up, "I want you to look at me, in the eyes. Don't you dare look anywhere else." Gulf quickly nods and gulps as he feels Mews hand linger around his lower stomach just above his towel. "That's a good boy.", Mew slowly removes Gulfs towel revealing his already half hard cock. He lightly chuckles as he starts to trace Gulfs 'v' line, "Already getting hard? Hmm, let's see how long it takes until you're begging to be touched. Doesn't that sound like fun, darling?" Before Gulf can even process what's happening, he's being led to his bed where Mew lays him down and hovers above him. </p><p>Mew starts to place gentle kisses on his collarbones, slowly working his way up his neck to his jaw and finally to Gulfs lips. At first, Gulf is somewhat reluctant to kiss Mew back but completely gives in as Mew starts to nip and suck on his upper lip. In the heat of the moment as their kisses deepen, Gulf subconsciously starts to grind upward on one of Mews thighs that were between his in desperation. As soon as Mew realized he gripped Gulfs jaw, turning his head to the side and whispers in his ear, "Getting eager, my love? tssk tssk, if you want to be touched you have to beg me. Don't. Move."</p><p>Mew then begins to deeply suck down Gulfs neck leaving dark red and purple marks as he goes. As Mew reaches his chest, he starts with putting Gulfs nipple gently between his teeth and blowing hot air on it. This causes Gulf to let out a deep grunt as he tangles his fingers in Mews hair. Working his way to the other side, Mew leaves soft bite marks and kisses across the center of Gulfs chest. Mew takes his time teasing Gulfs nipples until he's letting out soft whines. Once he's done, Mew begins to work his way down Gulfs stomach making his breaths deeper the farther down Mew gets. When he gets to Gulfs partuding hips, he runs the tip of his tongue from one hip to the other. "So pretty. Don't you agree?", before Gulf can even utter a word his head is thrown back in intense pleasure as Mew is now sucking hickies into his inner thighs. </p><p>With toes curling and fingers gripping Mews hair, Gulf looks down into Mews eyes before pleading, "P-please.." In a condescending voice Mew replies, "Hmm? Please what? Use your words baby." then continues to bite and suck his thighs. "..Touch...Me...Please.", Gulf struggles to say between each moan. "Awe, you want me to touch you?", Mew chuckles, "How cute for you to ask. But baby, daddy isn't done just yet." Mew proceeds to spread and push Gulfs legs back making his hips raised giving him clear access to his target. Without missing a beat, Mew flattens his tongue and licks straight from Gulfs hole to the head of his cock making him lose his breath at the new sensation. After doing it a few more times, Gulf starts to grind onto Mews mouth, "P'— don't...don't stop!" Of course, Mew stops and pulls away with a soft laugh, "Sweetie, are you going to cum already? We've barely even started." Tracing his finger along Gulfs shaft he continues, "Don't worry though, you won't cum just once tonight." </p><p>With a gulp, Gulf watches as Mew begins to lick his hole again. Mew starts to pump his cock at the same time, leaving Gulf breathless and gripping onto his own thighs where he ends up leaving imprints of his nails. Gulf can't believe he's missed out on feeling so euphoric and weightless from the touch of someone else. He can feel his skin heating up and a knot growing in his stomach, "P'Mew I'm gunna-", Gulf grips Mews hair and finally releases into Mews hand. Mew comes up and licks the cum that dripped onto Gulfs stomach, licking all the way up Gulfs body until he reaches his neck. Gulf pulls Mew into a deep kiss, "My turn.", he says as he pushes Mew to sit up.</p><p>As Gulf takes off Mews shirt he is mesmerized by his figure, not too muscular but still defined. He runs his hands over Mews chest and down his torso in awe. Gulf looks back up into Mews eyes before giving him a quick peck. Staring into each other's eyes, Mew is surprised at the pure hunger in Gulfs gaze as no one who's summoned him before has taken even a bit of control. Gulf flips themselves around and pins Mew onto the bed before straddling him. He crashes their lips together again, starting another heated makeout session. Mew grips onto Gulfs hips and starts rocking them back and forth. Gulf can feel Mew growing in his pants, he scoots down and starts to unbutton them. As he successfully pulls them off, he can now see Mews almost fully hard cock. </p><p>Because Gulf has never seen one in person, he doesn't know what to do. He feels extremely intimidated, especially due to the size. All he can do is stare in pure horror until Mew chuckles, "Don't worry my sweet, I'll walk you through it." Gulf gives a small nod and begins to follow what Mew tells him to. First, Mew tells him to lick from the base of his cock to the tip. "What a good boy.", Mew coos as he pets Gulfs hair, "Now, swirl your tongue around the tip, mhmm, just like that." Everytime Mew praises him, his heart beats faster and faster. He likes the feeling of pleasing Mew, seeing Mew turned on is a turn on in itself. Knowing he's making Mew feel good and hearing his moans is starting to make Gulf become aroused again. "Let's try more, okay? Open your mouth.", as Gulf opens his mouth, Mew lowers it onto his cock. "Watch your teeth baby, that's it. How far can you go, huh? Let's see." Gulf starts to swallow more of Mews cock, also wondering how far it can go. As soon as Gulf can feel it reach the back of his throat he lets out a small gag but instantly goes in for more. The more he can feel Mews cock in his throat, the harder his own gets. Throat fucking wasn't something he thought he'd enjoy, but as Mew begins to take control and thrust into his mouth, Gulf begins to heat up with need.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>